


What Matters

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [42]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Diabolical Box, Diabolical Box Spoilers, F/M, post death, reunion with deceased lover???, while you yourself are deceased?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Anthony finally reunites with Sophia after all those years of separation.





	What Matters

Anton had passed peacefully in his sleep a few days before his eighty-ninth birthday. He supposed it was finally the hallucinogenic gas that had killed him, from inhaling it for fifty years, possibly more. It couldn’t have been from any ailment -- he remained fit and healthy up until a few weeks before his death. His granddaughter, Katia, had helped him during those last weeks, asking some of the townsfolk to help her grandfather, the vampire myth completely disbanded after Professor Layton’s visit. The villagers were happy to oblige, and soon, there were people showing up at Anton’s home (he had taken up residence in Folsense after his castle had collapsed into that godforsaken mine) to talk and make him feel as comfortable as possible.

He stared down at Katia as she gathered people to help with the proceedings of the funeral that was bound to come soon. He smiled. She was strong. She always had been strong. He looked down at his hands. Smooth once more; no age spots, no wrinkles. His hair was blond again, his clothing back to their pristine condition. He found this odd; he had never truly believed in life after death (though he sincerely hoped it would be, that way he could see his Sophia again), but this evidence was like a slap to the face.

“Didn’t I tell you that Katia was the bright spot in our sad story?” Anton jolted slightly at the voice. No, it couldn’t be….

“Sophia?” His voice was young again, not weathered and worn from age. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he touched it softly. “Is that really you, Sophia?”

“Of course.” Anton gave a shaky exhale, smiling as he turned his head slightly.

Sophia stood there next to him, not looking a day older than when she left. Her soft purple hair, her violet eyes… she was there next to him, smiling softly. Anton couldn’t quite believe his eyes, turning fully, grabbing one of her hands while the other cupped her cheek.

“My God, it really….” Anton grimaced, fighting back tears. His grip on her hand tightened.

“It’s okay, Anton.” Sophia touched his face softly, stroking a cheek with her free hand, thumb brushing under his eye so, so gently. “It’s okay. We’re together again now. It’s okay.”

“Sophia, I….” Tears finally slipped down his cheeks, and he leaned into her touched. Sophia’s smile grew sad. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too, Anton.” She paused for a moment, then, with that grace that she had always possessed, that grace that he had loved so much, she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, clutching at her desperately. He didn’t realize how much he had missed her. Missed her touch, missed her voice. He had missed her so much. Seeing her now released a torrent of emotions that he couldn’t quite control, his body shaking as he cried into her shoulder.

Sophia slowly helped him kneel down, tightening her own embrace. Anton pulled away long enough to place a gentle kiss on her lips. They were as soft as he had remembered. He started laughing quietly, watery and quiet. She was here with him, she was here and tangible and real. He kissed her again, gentle and soft and studied. Sophia gave a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting for so long.” Sophia’s smile grew at those words.

“I understand why you did so.” Anton tucked a strand of that soft purple hair behind Sophia’s ear. “We are together now. That’s what matters.”

“Yes.” That was what mattered. They were together, just like Anton had dreamed. They were together again after so many years of separation. Sophia was there, just like he remembered her. He was happy. She was happy.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
